רומא - לתייר הישראלי
במידה ותעשו שימוש בתוכן, אבקש מכם להוסיף הערות - מטה - על תוכן לטובת הקוראים thumb|ימין|335 px|Rome in a nutshell - HD - travel guide of italy * אורי חרש - מדריך רומא למטייל - הכל בעברית * מדריך לנוסע בתחבורה ציבורית:רשום מניין ולאן ותקבל פירוט איך להגיע ] * [http://www.roma.city-sightseeing.it/ City Sightseeing Roma סיור מומלץ לתיירים - תצפית מעל אוטובוס קומותיים בשערת האתרים החשובים בעיר] - ראו למטה מפת המסלולים * אתר שימושי - גם בעברית * איך לעשות את רומא בחינם? האתרים המובילים ללא תשלום * מלון כרמל בבעלות יהודית - פלטה לשבת ומים חמים - אוכל כשר ? לינה וכלכלה באמצעות אתר חב"ד נמסר לי שיש אפשרות כזאת. לא קבלתי עדיין מידע מוסמך על השימוש הבנתי כי הפרויקט בשלב התארגנות. בכל מקרה, המרכז הוא באזור piazza bolognia - לא במרכז העיר ולא באזור הגאטו היהודי. מה שכן, זה באזור בו יש ריכוז משפחות יהודיות ומכאן החלטה למקם אותו כאן. לאזור הזה ניתן להגיע בקלות עם המטרו. יש אתר חב"ד רומא - לשבתות ולחגים יש להזמין מראש, וכנראה לא באתר המסעדה. ראו גם:איטליה לתייר הישראלי 250px|thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא - ויקישיתוף - צילם:Jensens [[תמונה:BULbetknesetromabenaiim.jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|בשני הבולים נראית חזית בית הכנסת. באחד הבולים נראה גם עיטור מתוך בית הכנסת ובו המילה ונרוממה - תהילים ל"ד,ד,]] בתור מבוא, רצוי לקרוא את כתבתו של הרב אליהו בירנבוים על יהודי רומא וכך מתחיל המאמר:"לצעוד ברחובות רומא, ובפרט באזור הגטו היהודי, פירושו לחוש הדים של היסטוריה ארוכה, מרתקת ורצופה. ראשיתה בימי בית שני, ימי החשמונאים, ומאז ימי האימפריה הרומית – לאחר הפסקה לא ארוכה - הרציפות נשמרת. אבל כמובן, רומא היא בראש ובראשונה בירת ההיסטוריה של הקיסרות הרומית ושל הכנסייה הקתולית. הנוכחות היהודית מקבלת גוון מיוחד לאור היותה של העיר מושבו של הוותיקן, מושבם של האפיפיורים מאות בשנים. האם וכיצד חרב האימפריה הרומית מחד וצלילי פעמוני הכנסיות מאידך השפיעו על חייהם ועל אופיים של היהודים בעיר? כיצד חיו וחיים יהודים בלב ליבו של המרכז העולמי של הנצרות? אלפיים שנותיה של קהילה ייחודית זו הן מעין בבואה של כל ההיסטוריה של יהדות הגולה. האור והחושך אשר היו מנת חלקם של יהודי רומא בבירת הנצרות מסמלים בזעיר אנפין את התלאות שעבר העם היהודי בגלויותיו השונות. דרכה של קהילת רומא לשמור על קיומה הפיזי והרוחני אף בתנאים קשים תוך כדי תרומה והשפעה על תרבות המקום, מהווה דוגמא המלמדת את סוד קיומו של העם היהודי. ראו ערך מורחב על ':יהדות רומא פתח דבר 'רומא למטייל הישראלי יכולה להיות חוויה, עקב הביקור בגאטו רומא שנשאר, חיצונית כמו שהיה והכרת שרידיה של רומא העתיקה (להלן) - לנושא האחרון יש להכיר מעט את תולדות רומא (הקש וקרא את הערך בויקיפדיה העברית). במרכז הביקור בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא והגטו רומא בסביבתו בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא (באיטלקית(Tempio Maggiore di Roma) הוא הגדול והמפואר בבתי הכנסת בעיר רומא שבאיטליה. באיסרו חג הסוכות, ב-9 באוקטובר 1982 , הוטלה פצצה בכניסה לבית הכנסת: סטפנו צ'אקה (Stefano Tachè) בן שנתיים נרצח ו-40 איש אחרים נפצעו בפיגוע של אש"ף . * ארוחת ליל שבת בבית חב"ד בכיכר בולוניה מידע לתייר היהודי מטעם הקהילה 650px|thumb|מרכז| 650px|thumb|מרכז| גטו רומא ראו ערך מורחב:גטו רומא ראו גם:רומא - הגטו - לקראת סיור ימין|ממוזער|250px|סמטה בגטו רומא, 1880 גטו רומא היה גטו שהוקם ברומא בשנת 1555, ברובע "סנטאנג'לו" שבעיר, כשלושים שנה לאחר הקמת הגטו היהודי הראשון - בוונציה. יהודי רומא חויבו לגור בגטו במשך 315 עד לשנת 1870. הקמת הגטו באה בעקבות בולה של האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי, כי היהודים הם רוצחי ישו ואינם יכולים לחיות כאזרחים שווי זכויות בעיר אחת עם הקתולים. הכרזת האפיפיור, שניתנה ב-14 ביולי 1555, כונתה בשם "Cum nimis absurdum", על שם משפט הפתיחה שלה שתרגומו הוא "יהיה זה אבסורדי ויגרום לאי נחת מוחלטת, שהיהודים אשר נמצאו חייבים בדין באשמתם ונידונו על ידי האל לשעבוד נצחי...", וכאן בא תיאור הגזרות שהוטלו על היהודים. האשמה זו הוסרה בשנת 1963 על ידי האפיפיור יוחנן ה-23. האיגרת ציוותה על יהודי רומא לעזוב את בתיהם ברחבי העיר ולהתרכז ברובע מוקף חומה, בחלקו הדרומי של "שדה מרס", ששעריו היו ננעלים בלילה. פרק הזמן שהוקצב למעבר היה שישה חודשים, ובמהלכם היה על היהודים למכור לנוצרים את רכוש הדלא-ניידי והעסקים שבבעלותם, שלפי הערכה נמכרו בכחמישית מערכם האמיתי. גזרה זו הייתה רק אחת מהגזרות שניחתו על היהודים באותה תקופה. בעקבות הכיבוש הצרפתי של רומא, הגזירה שעל היהודים לגור בשכונה מיוחדת בוטלה בשנת, אך הוחזרה לתוקפה מעט אחרי שהאפיפיור חזרה לשלוט בעיר. ב-1848 בוטל שוב הגזירה במהלך מרד נגד השליטים: הותיקן והצרפתים, אך חודשה שוב על להכרזת "איחוד איטליה" בשנת 1870. ימין|ממוזער|250px|ANNO 1898 DIE 24 XBRIS CLEMENTE VII IL TEVERE ARIVI AQVESTO SEGNO - הטיבר הגיע עד כאן התחום המקורי שנקבע לגטו היה בדרומו של "שדה מרס" בין נהר הטיבר , באזור שבו היה עולה על גדותיו לעתים קרובות (ראו תמונה משמאל עם סימן הגאות) ועד למרכז העתיק של רומא, ברחוב ויה דל פורטיקו ד'אוטביה (Via del Portico d'Ottavia). שטחו המקורי של הגטו עלה על 23 אלף מטר רבוע, ובסוף המאה ה-17 כבר חיו בו כעשרת אלפים תושבים בצפיפות גבוהה. בשנת 1823 הוחלט להרחיבו צפונה, וכך הגיע הגטו כמעט עד לרחובות הקרויים כיום ויה דל פונרי (Via del Funaro) ו-ויה דל פלנאני (Via dei Falegnani). רומא העתיקה רומא העתיקה הוא שמה של התרבות והאימפריה שצמחה מהעיר, שהייתה למדינה רומא החל מהמאה ה-8 לפנה"ס ועד למאה החמישית לספירה. רומא העתיקה עברה ממשטר מלוכני, עד למאה השישית לפנה"ס, למשטר רפובליקני ששרד עד שלהי המאה הראשונה לפנה"ס. המשטר הרפובליקני חלף מהעולם ורומא קיבלה שליט יחיד שאחז בתואר קיסר. בשיאה, השתרעה רומא ותרבותה על רוב מערב אירופה, ארצות אגן הים התיכון, וחלקים מהארצות שמסביב לים השחור. רומא העתיקה נחשבת לממשיכתה של תרבות יוון העתיקה וביחד מהוות שתיהן את הבסיס לתרבות המערבית. [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%A8%D7%95%D7%9E%D7%90_%D7%94%D7%A2%D7%AA%D7%99%D7%A7%D7%94 ראו ערך מורחב על רומא העתיקה בויקיפדיה העברית] מרכזה של רומא העתיקה היה בפורום הרומאי (Forum Romanum ) אשר שרידיו נמצאים ברומא היווה את מרכז רומא העתיקה ומרכז האימפריה הרומית. הוא נחשף בתקופת שלטוןנן של רודן איטליה בניטו מוסוליני, אשר רצה להראות את הקשר בין רומא העתיקה לבין רומא בעת החדשה. הפורום, החשוב ביותר באימפריה הרומאית, השתרע במשטח הישר, שבין שתי גבעות גבעת הקפיטולין (Capitoline) - מושב הממשל - לבין גבעת הפלטין (Palatine) - מושב האצולה הרומאית. הפורום שימש מרכז לאסיפות עם, לבתי המשפט שהיו פומביים ולקרבות גלדיאטורים בימי הרפובליקה הרומאית. לאורך הפורום היו חנויות מקורות ושווקים. כן היה מרכז הטקסים הדתיים והוצבה בה המונומנטים החשובים של העיר. במרכז הפורום עברה הויה סקרה - "הדרך קדושה" בה עברו התהלוכות הדתיות ותהלוכות הניצחון. בקצה נמצא שער טיטוס. ראו ערך מורחב : 'פורוס רומנו שער טיטוס ראו ערך מורחב:שער טיטוס בפורום רומנו נמצא שער טיטוס. השער נבנה 13 שנה אחרי חורבן הבית השני. הוא מהווה את הסמל היהודי הבולט בעיר. ימין|ממוזער|300px|התבליט בשער טיטוס ברומא ובו כלי המקדש: שער טיטוס נבנה בפורום רומאנום שברומא בתור שער ניצחון שהקדיש הקיסר דומיטיאנוס לאחיו טיטוס כשתים עשרה שנים לאחר הניצחון על היהודים במרד הגדול, שהסתיים בשנת 70 לספירה. בחלקו הפנימי של השער יש תבליט מפורסם ובו שחזור תהלוכת הובלת השלל והביזה מירושלים. השער עומד על תילו קרוב ל-2,000 שנה וניתן להבחין היטב בהתפוררות אבן הגיר ממנה הוא בנוי. אתרים יהודיים אחרים * תמונות מאתרים יהודיים המוזיאון היהודי ברומא ראו ערך מורחבהמוזיאון היהודי של רומא המוזיאון נמצא בצד הכניסה לבית הכנסת - via catalana - בפינה thumb|ימין|200px| השלט לכניסה בחזית בית הכנסת הפונה לvia catalana---- המוזיאון היהודי של רומא (Il Museo Ebraico di Roma) כולל אוסף מעניין של יודאיקה ותשמישי קדושה, שהועברו אליו מבתי כנסת ישנים ברומא ובאיטליה. בשנה האחרונה נפתח לתצוגת הקהל תצוגה של אבני שיש מלוטשות שהיו בבתי הכנסת הישנים של רומא. המוזאון משמש כעין "מחסן מרכזי" לתשמישי קדושה לקהילות היהודיות באיטליה. במשך היום נערכים בו סיורים של תלמידי בתי הספר, הלא יהודים, מרומא. בממוצע מסיירות במוזאון ארבע קבוצות תלמידים ליום. וכך המוזאון הפך למרכז ללימוד מורשת היהדות לציבור הרחב בעיר רומא. במסגרת הסיור במוזאון מגיעים גם לאולם בית הכנסת הגדול ולאולם בית הכנסת הספרדי. המוזאון פתוח רק בימי חול. פוסה ארדיאטינה - אתר זכרון לזכר קורבנות הנאצים ראו ערך מורחב:"פוסה ארדיאטינה" googlemap version="0.9" lat="41.854475" lon="12.518406" zoom="15"> 41.857117, 12.51059, Fosse Ardeatine Via Ardeatina, 174 Roma, Lazio בפוסה ארדיאטינה - אתר זכרון לזכר קורבנות הנאצים (Eccidio delle Fosse Ardeatine) במערות המצויות במקום הוצאו להורג איטלקים על-ידי הנאצים ברומא, איטליה במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה - מהווה אתר זכרון ממלכתי. ביום 23 במרץ 1944 נהרגו 33 חיילים מה"ורמאכט" על ידי פרטיזנים איטלקים. הם הניחו פצצה סמוך למקום בו היו רגילים לצעוד חיילים גרמנים ברחוב רסֵלַ‏ה (via Rasella). המארב היה מכוון כנגד חטיבת האס.אס בוזן (Bozen), מהאזור האוטונומי האוסטרי בצפון איטליה. בתגובה הוצאו להורג באותו מקום 335 אזרחים, נוצרים ויהודים. בתום הטבח באזרחים, חיילי האס.אס פוצצו סלעים מעל מנהרות המחצבות וההרוגים נקברו מתחת למפולות. בשנת 1953 הנרצחים הובאו לקבורה במקום הריגתם. בפוסה ארדיאטינה הוקם אתר זיכרון להנצחה השואה באיטליה. קמפו די פיורי שלט הזכרון הוא כאן: במרחק 2-3 מטרים מהפסל על הרצפה נקבע לוח 'thumb|שמאל|325 px|ROMA il Rugo di Talmud[[קובץ:ROMA_2_008.JPG|thumb|325px|ימין| 'שלט זכרון לשריפת התלמוד הוצב בכיכר Campo de’ Fiori במרכז רומא - על משטח הקרקע, והוא נראה כמו מרצפה גדולה ממתכת. הוא הוצב מטרים ספורים מהפסל של Giordano Bruno במרכז הכיכר - מכיוון via de' Giubbonari - הרחוב המוביל לכיכר מהגאטו היהודי ']] thumb|325px|ימין|האנדרטה משמעות שם הכיכר היא "שדה הפרחים" - תזכורת להיות שטח זה שדה פתוח בימי הביניים . היום מתנהל במקום שוק ירקות ודגים. במרכז הכיכר פסל של ג'ורדנו ברונו שעלה בכיכר על המוקד בשנת 1600. כן יש בכיכר מזרקה ובה הכתובת:fa del ben e lassa dire (עשה טובה ותן להם לדבר). ב -9 בספטמבר 1953, ארבע מאות שנים מהיום בו תלמוד נשרף בפומבי ב"פיאצה קמפו די פיורי ברומא". 'ראו ערך מורחב:שריפת התלמוד באיטליה 1553 בית הכנסת באוסטיה העתיקה ראו ערך מורחב:בית הכנסת באוסטיה ימין|thumb|Roma,מיקום משוער של בית כנסת [[la Sinagoga di vicolo dell Atleta ברובע Trastevere ןיקישיתוף ]] מבנה בית כנסת משוער מימי הביניים. streets of Trastevere, one of the most important and populous quarters of the city from ancient times to the middle ages, the scenario of a walk to the rediscovery of Rome disappeared ": medieval tower-houses, the seventh Cohort of vigilant, former barracks of the firemen found in 19th century and eight metres deep, the arc and the adjacent Torre dei Tolomei, the synagogue of athlete's Alley, a rare surviving example of the many ancient synagogues and Jewish community in Trasteverethe so-called House of Ettore Fieramosca, the churches of St. chrysogonus and St. Cecilia. These and other stories hidden in the heart of Rome's popular among medieval houses and workshops תזכורת מעיר אימי: רומא העברית thumb|350px|ימין| מצאתי כתבה מאייר תשס"ט של הרב אליהו בירנבוים על "פעימה יהודית בלב עולם קתולי". הנה קטעים ממנה * לצעוד ברחובות רומא, ובפרט באזור הגטו היהודי, פירושו לחוש הדים של היסטוריה ארוכה, מרתקת ורצופה. ראשיתה בימי בית שני, ימי החשמונאים, ומאז ימי האימפריה הרומית – לאחר הפסקה לא ארוכה - הרציפות נשמרת. אבל כמובן, רומא היא בראש ובראשונה בירת ההיסטוריה של הקיסרות הרומית ושל הכנסייה הקתולית. הנוכחות היהודית מקבלת גוון מיוחד לאור היותה של העיר מושבו של הוותיקן, מושבם של האפיפיורים מאות בשנים. האם וכיצד חרב האימפריה הרומית מחד וצלילי פעמוני הכנסיות מאידך השפיעו על חייהם ועל אופיים של היהודים בעיר? כיצד חיו וחיים יהודים בלב ליבו של המרכז העולמי של הנצרות? אלפיים שנותיה של קהילה ייחודית זו הן מעין בבואה של כל ההיסטוריה של יהדות הגולה. האור והחושך אשר היו מנת חלקם של יהודי רומא בבירת הנצרות מסמלים בזעיר אנפין את התלאות שעבר העם היהודי בגלויותיו השונות. דרכה של קהילת רומא לשמור על קיומה הפיזי והרוחני אף בתנאים קשים תוך כדי תרומה והשפעה על תרבות המקום, מהווה דוגמא המלמדת את סוד קיומו של העם היהודי. * לא אשכנזים ולא ספרדים - הקהילה האיטלקית איננה קהילה אשכנזית או ספרדית כרובן של קהילות ישראל, אלא בעלת מסורת מפוארת ייחודית ועצמאית. במשך תקופה ארוכה פיתחו יהודי איטליה תרבות עצמאית אשר אין לה אח ורע בגלויות אחרות. יהודי איטליה היו לרוב מעורבים בדעת עם בני הסביבה האיטלקית, לא בלטו בלבוש שונה ודיברו את שפת המקום; השימוש בשפה העברית היה מוגבל לתפילה בלבד. אמנם גם כאן היתה 'שפה יהודית': "יודאיקו רומנסקו". סופרים רבים ברומא כתבו בניב איטלקי זה, אשר היה שגור בפי היהודים כמו הלאדינו בפי יהודי ספרד או האידיש בפי יהודי אשכנז. * נוסח רומא - עדות לדרכה הארוכה והמתמשכת של יהדות רומא היא "נוסח רומא" בתפילה. נוסח זה הוא העתיק ביותר מבין הנוסחים המוכרים כיום, והוא הנוסח המקובל בתפילות בבית הכנסת הגדול ברומא ובעוד בתי כנסיות בעיר. מקורו של נוסח זה בנוסחי תפילה קדומים בבבל וכן בנוסחאות ארץ ישראליות קדומות. מי שלא רק קרא בסידור אלא גם זכה לשמוע את נוסח התפילה, שם לבו לאופן ההגייה המיוחד של המילים ולמנגינות הנוסח האיטלקי, השונות מאלו המוכרות של האשכנזים והספרדים גם יחד. * ערב השואה התגוררו באיטליה כולה כ-43,000 יהודים, ומתוכם כתריסר אלפים ברומא עצמה. כ-7,000 יהודים איטלקים נשלחו למחנות השמדה, ומתוכם רק כ-800 ניצלו. רוב יהודי איטליה – כ-30,000 - הסתתרו במשך המלחמה במקומות שונים, בעיקר בבתים של שכנים, אצל אנשי כמורה ובמנזרים. כ-4,000 מיהודי רומא מצאו מקלט במוסדות הכנסייה. מיד אחרי המלחמה שוקמה הקהילה היהודית ברומא וכעשור אחרי המלחמה שוב מנתה הקהילה כ-12,000 יהודים. * שתי טרגדיות התרחשו בימי השואה ברומא - נוסף על עצם השמדתם של אלפיים מיהודיה. האחת, המפורסמת יותר, היתה סירובו של האפיפיור פיוס ה-12 לגנות את רצח היהודים בשואה. השנייה היתה אסון מבית: הרב הראשי של רומא, הרב ישראל צולי, התנצר זמן קצר לאחר השואה. הרב צולי מצא מקום מקלט במשך השואה בוותיקן. עם שחרור העיר ב-1945 הורחק הרב ממשרתו הרמה כיוון שהיו חשדות על כך שבמשך המלחמה הוא מסר רשימות של יהודים לצבא הנאצי. צולי בחר להתנצר. את תקפיד הרבנות קיבל אחריו הרב דוד פראטו ולאחריו שימש ברבנות ברומא במשך 50 שנה הרב אליה טוואף. * בית מדרש לרבנים - בין מוסדות הפאר של יהדות רומא ניתן לציין מוסד עתיק יומין ומוסד חדש. המוסד בעל ההיסטוריה הארוכה הוא בית המדרש לרבנים אשר הוקם על ידי שמואל דוד לוצאטו, שד"ל, בפדובה בשנת 1829, ומאוחר יותר נדד לרומא. מראשית דרכו מכשיר בית המדרש ללא הפסקה דורות של רבנים כפי מנהג איטליה, מתוך שילוב של לימוד תורה והשכלה כללית. המוסד החדש הוא אוניברסיטה יהודית, "טורו קולג'", בראשותו של הרב ד"ר שלום בחבוט – מוסד ייחודי ברחבי אירופה, המתאים מאוד לשילוב הקלאסי שהיה נהוג ברומא בין יהדות לבין תרבות העמים. * הרב הראשי של רומא, הרב ד"ר די סיניי, ממשיך מסורת ארוכה באיטליה עוד מימי הביניים של רבנים שהיו גם רופאים. הרב די סיניי מתחיל את יומו כרופא וממשיך אחר הצהריים בתפקידו כרב ראשי ומרפא נפשות. מתוקף תפקידו הוא משמש כדמות הרוחנית המשרתת את יהודי הקהילה ברומא וגם מעין שר החוץ בכל הקשור לקשרים עם הוותיקן ועם השלטונות בענייני דת. * על החינוך היהודי - אגב: יהודי רומא חבים לא מעט משרידותם הרוחנית לממשלה הפשיסטית, אשר חוקקה ב-1938 חוק להגנת ה"גזע האיטלקי" ואסרה על ילדים יהודים ואחרים ללמוד בבתי ספר יסודיים שבהם לומדים ילדים "אריים". הדבר נתן דחיפה לפיתוחה של מערכת חינוך יהודית אשר בה ילמדו הילדים היהודים אשר נפלטו מהרשת הממלכתית. בית הספר היהודי ברומא כולל את כל כיתות הלימוד מגן ילדים ועד סוף התיכון ומונה כ-1,000 תלמידים. על בתי הכנסת - ברומא יש כיום יותר מעשרה בתי כנסת פעילים, כאשר הגדול והחשוב ביניהם הוא בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא אשר בו ממשיכים להתפלל כמובן בנוסח המקורי והעתיק של יהודי רומא. בנוסף לבתי כנסת יש בקהילת רומא את כל הנדרש כדי לחיות חיים יהודים ודתיים, בתי ספר יהודיים, בית אבות ובית חולים יהודי, מוסדות סעד, תנועות נוער ציוניות, כתבי עת יהודיים, בית דין רבני, ספרייה, מוזיאון המתאר את תולדות הקהילה ושיעורי תורה רבים. למרות ההיסטוריה הארוכה והלא פשוטה של יהודי רומא, הם גאים ביהדותם וברומיותם, ודרכם הייחודית תופסת מקום של כבוד בספר דברי הימים של עמנו. הגטו היהודי העתיק כבר איננו משמש מקום מגורים ליהודים, אלא מרכז לתיירות יהודית, עם מסעדות כשרות, בתי כנסת ובעיקר אווירה מיוחדת של ריחות העבר אשר השתמרו ברחובות הגטו, המהווים כיום סמל לעבר המפואר של הקהילה ברומא. * הכתבה במלואה רומא - סיור בעקבות הקבלה ראו גם:Il DISEGNO segreto - Roy Doliner thumb|ימין||124px|מסרים של הקבלה באומנות האיטלקית thumb|right|335 px|Il Disegno Segreto סמלים יהודיים ברומא ההיסטוריתחוקר יהדוות וקבלה Roy Doliner פירסם ספר בשם Il Disegno Segreto (עיצוב הסוד) לפיו הוא מוצא ברומא סימנים להשפעת הקבלה. הטלביזיה האיטלקית הקרינה סרטון קצר, בו הוא מוביל את הצופה ברומא לאתרים אשר לדעתו יש בהם השפעה של היהדות והקבלה. והנה האתרים: * Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza האוניברסיטה הראשונה של רומא. בה נמצא תכנית בנייה בצורת מגן-דוד, מגדל כנו "מגדל בבל" ומעגלי-חכמה כמו בקבלה. * L'elefantino di Piazza della Minerva - פסל של פיל במרכז רומא, חביב הילדים כבר 400 שנה. מה שלא ידוע כי הפסל ציווה זמן קצר לפני הצבתו ופטירתו לסובב את "ישבנו" של הפיל מול בניין האינקוויזיציה של רומא, אשר החליטה באופן קבוע איזה ספרי קודש יהודיים יש לשרוף. * Cappella Sistina - לדעת המחבר מלאה מוטיבים ממסורת ישראל והקבלה * Fontana di Trevi - לדעתו המסר הנסתר הוא יצרי האדם בדמות הסוסים הנשלטים על-ידי אל הים ,המסמלים את הכוחות המנוגדים הפועלים על האדם: הטוב והרע. השאלה: האם קודם היו הסוסים או קודם הרעיון - מה קדם למה "הביצה לתרנגולת או להיפך". השידור בטלויזיה האיטלקית- התוכנן : Da Montecitorio a Sant’Ivo alla Sapienza, da Piazza Navona a Fontana di Trevi, un percorso alternativo nel centro di Roma alla ricerca di tracce ebraiche disseminate tra i monumenti e i luoghi più visitati dai turisti di ogni epoca sotto la guida di Roy Doliner, ebreo americano, studioso di storia dell’arte e delle religioni 3 ימים ברומא הקלסית לא כולל אתרים יהודיים מסלול ברומא - טיול מומלץ בבירת איטליה - אתר למטייל מסלול אוטובוס התיירים thumb|650px|מרכז|מפת המסלול - יש להתעדכן בפרטים לפי הקישור לעיל בדרך כלל מומלץ - מי שניסה ויש לו ניסיון, אנא יוסיף את הפרטים להערות מטה המדריך_לחיילי_הבריגדה_היהודית - 1945 thumb|598px|מרכז|"מדריך" לאתרים חשובים, לחייל הבריגדה מארץ-ישראל ברומא 1945 * פרטים מלאים קרא במאמרו של פרופ' מיכאל טליאקוצו "הפעילות של החיילים מארץ ישראל באיטליה בשנים (1943-1946] הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומא קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי קטגוריה:אתרים יהודיים ברומא